superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Credits
Full credits for Winnie the Pooh Directed by *Stephen Anderson *Don Hall Produced by *Peter Del Vecho *Clark Spencer Executive Producer *John Lasseter Senior Story Artist *Burny Mattinson Story by *Stephen Anderson *Chio Chiang *Don Dougherty *Don Hall *Kendelle Hoyer *Brian Kesinger *Nicole Mitchell *Jeremy Spears Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by *A.A. Milne *E.H. Shepard Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score by *Henry Jackman Associate Producer *Craig Sost Editor *Lisa Linder Silver Art Director *Paul Felix Production Manager *Michele Mazzano Artistic Supervisors Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Sunny Apinchapong Scene Planning *Mark Henley Clean-Up Animation *Vera Pacheco Effects Animation *Marlon West Color Styling & Compostiting *Maria Dolores Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support *Gina Bradly Supervising Animators Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *Mark Henn Eeyore *Randy Haycock Owl *Dale Baer Tigger *Andreas Deja Rabbit *Eric Goldberg Piglet, Kanga and Roo *Bruce W. Smith Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Kimberly W. Keech Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editor & Sound Designer *Todd Toon Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Featuring Vocal Performances by *Zooey Deschanel “So Long” *Written by Zooey Deschanel *Performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Narrator: John Cleese *Winnie the Pooh: Jim Cummings *Eeyore: Bud Luckey *Owl: Craig Ferguson *Christopher Robin: Jack Boulter *Piglet: Travis Oates *Kanga: Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Roo: Wyatt Dean Hall *Rabbit: Tom Kenny *Tigger: Jim Cummings *Backson: Huell Howser Story Production Department Managers *Nathan Massmann *Angela Frances D'Anna Additional Story Materiel *Paul Briggs *Chris Ure Production Assistant *Kyle Gabriel Editorial Production Department Manager *Nathan Massmann Assistant Editor *Paul Chandler Carrera Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistants *Lauren Leffingwell *Steph Gortz Visual Development Production Department Manager *Jenny Bettis Visual Development Artists Pre-Visualization *Matsune Suzuki Production Assistant *Dave Kohut Layout Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Animatic Supervisors *Rasoul Azadani *Jean-Christophe Poulain Layout Artists Production Assistants *Julie Baner *Brooke Randolph Backgrounds Production Department Manager *Jenny Bettis Background Artists Production Assistant *Dave Kohut Scene Planning Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Scene Planners Production Assistants *Julie Baner *Brooke Randolph Animation Production Department Manager *Allison Norman Animation Supervisor, Backson Song *Eric Goldberg Animators Additional Animators Animating Assistants Trainees Rough In-Betweener *Wes Sullivan Production Assistant *Garrett Prince Clean-Up Animation Production Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Clean-Up Artist Lead Keys Tigger *Kathleen M. Bailey Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *Rachel Renee Bibb Rabbit *June M. Fujimoto Piglet, Kanga and Roo *Tracy Mark Lee Owl *Ginny Parmele *Lieve Miessen Eeyore *Dan Tanaka Clean-Up Keys Clean-Up Assistants *Patricia Ann Billings-Malone *Dietz Toshio Ichishita *Jan Naylor Clean-Up Apprentice *Tapan Gandhi Production Assistants *Kyle Gabriel *Alicia Lee Muller *Barbra Pushies Effects Animation Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants Additional Effects Animators *Brett Boggs *Eric Daniels Production Assistants *Kelly Eisert *Lauren Leffingwell Color Styling and Compositing Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Color Stylists/Compositors *Brandon Bloch *Barbara Lynn Hamane *Ann Marie Sorenson Final Check *Teri N. McDonald Ink and Paint *David Karp *Teri N. McDonald Production Assistant *Kelly Eisert Technical and Artistic Support Production Department Manager *Jeremy Costello Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors *Dennis Matthew Johnson *Edwin Shortess Animation Check *Susan Burke *Helen O'Flynn Scanners *David Bonnell *Michael Alan McFerren Production Software Development *John Robert Perry Production Assistant *Melissa Genoshe Original Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Domestic Prints by DeLuxe International Prints by Technicolor® ©2011 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures